


memperhatikan

by odehalle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odehalle/pseuds/odehalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ada kalanya aomine memperhatikan midorima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	memperhatikan

**Author's Note:**

> zaman teikou, daiki ama shintarou satu kelas, thanks for your readinggg ;)

Aomine menopang dagu.

  
kalau dilihat lebih jelas, dengan mata yang terbuka penuh, Midorima itu cantik. keduanya satu kelas, dan karena bel istirahat berdering, seluruh siswa keluar dan disini hanya ada mereka berdua bersama jendela lebar yang membiarkan angin menari bersama tirai tipis. atau karena benaknya mengejek; Aomine sengaja berdiam diri mengingat repetisi kegiatan yang dilakoni Midorima hanya berputar di dua opsi; kelas atau perpustakaan?

  
Aomine mengutuk pikirannya. cantiknya Midorima bukan untuk dibandingkan dengan satsuki atau mai. dan dari seluruh padanan kata, mungkin cantik yang bisa mendefinisikan Midorima dalam kamus Aomine.

  
ceritanya, akal sehat daiki menggugat salah satu sisi dari jiwanya yang mendadak berharap, ~~Midorima menoleh?~~

  
cantik untuk ukuran remaja lelaki. entahlah, bisa diambil dari jernihnya hijau bola mata. atau hidung bangirnya. atau perlukah seorang lelaki mengikir kuku. mentapping jari. atau kenapa namanya shintarou, bukan ryouhei— ~~shintarou kedengaran sangat lembut~~. atau kenapa dia memanjangkan anak rambut. atau kenapa Aomine harus peduli? memang itu urusannya?

  
Aomine tidak menguap. Aomine juga tidak pergi atau berteleportasi ke atap sekolah.

  
sebabnya, Midorima tekun dengan buku pelajaran, Aomine pikir padahal masih banyak daftar majalah dan buku yang lebih menarik dan menyenangkan untuk membunuh waktu, atau kenapa tidak ke kantin—Aomine mencerca dirinya yang tiba-tiba ikut campur orang lain, Midorima asyik dengan lingkarannya sendiri sampai si lelaki berkacamata itu mendelik bengis,

  
"Apa lihat-lihat?" katanya sambil memperbaiki letak kacamata. Midorima agak heran, dengan sikap Aomine, Midorima tahu Aomine memperhatikannya dari jam pertama dimulai. Aomine terang-terangan melihat ke arahnya, dan Midorima pura-pura mengacuhkan, seperti biasa, tidak menanggapi.  
Midorima biasanya cuek, jangan tanya kenapa hari ini ia perlu bertanya pada Aomine. Istirahat, ~~Midorima hapal rutinitas Aomine~~ yang mencari satsuki atau tetsu untuk diajak ke kantin. atau kise yang merangkul aomine untuk one on one. Bukan bermaksud besar rasa atau bagaimana, tapi situasi tenang seperti ini seperti sudah dipersiapkan memerangkap mereka berdua, ah Midorima tahu paragraf dari teks sejarah lebih lebih lebih bagus untuk dibaca.

  
"Tidak," Aomine tidak melepas pandangan dari rahang Midorima, seingatnya, ia belum pernah sedamai ini dengan Midorima. Biasanya selalu saja berdebat, bukan tentang hal kecil tentu saja, baik dia maupun Midorima malas berargumentasi untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting. dan Aomine memutuskan untuk lebih santai menanggapi kepribadian Midorima yang kaku dan serius. Toh, mereka sekelas, satu klub, apa salahnya _untuk mengakrabkan diri?_

_kata sisi lain di dalam diri daiki._

"Hei Midorima," Midorima akhirnya menutup buku dan menaruhnya di dekat tumpukan novel yang ia pinjam. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Aomine menyerangnya dengan selidik penuh keingintahuan, Midorima mengernyit. Ini aneh sekali. Aomine butuh apa? Ingin pinjam PR atau pensil keberuntungan. tidak usah sampai seperti ini.

  
"Midorima Shintarou," Aomine masih bertahan dengan tumpuan siku, "Shintarou,"

  
"Kau mengetes namaku, huh, Aomine?"

  
Aomine menggeleng dan mengucapkan nama shintarou dari bibirnya. Midorima terdiam mendengar Aomine mengeja nama kecilnya dan ~~entah kenapa terdengar bagus sekali jika Aomine yang menyebutnya.~~

  
"Hmm?"

  
"Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi..." Aomine menilai, ia selama ini salah. Aomine baru menyadari sosok berbeda dari Midorima Shintarou yang selama ini ia tahu, bukan yang ia kenal. misalnya, sekarang, limpahan sorot matahari berbayang pada Midorima, pemuda itu terlihat santai saat melepaskan kacamata dan membersihkannya. ucapkan selamat tinggal pada mata menyipit, kerutan alis atau omongan pedas. efek dari hembusan angin musim panas meluluhkan semua imej menyebalkan shintarou dari memori daiki.

Aomine memperhatikan dari samping, ia butuh jarak yang lebih dekat untuk memastikan suatu hal, maka dari itu dia duduk di hadapan Midorima dalam waktu yang cepat, jarak mereka hanya dua jengkal, Aomine yang menunduk dan Midorima yang menengadah, Aomine bertumpu pada dua lipatan lengan di atas meja dan mengikuti gerak mengedip, mengerjap Midorima yang lambat, dan bulu mata yang menyentuh pipi,

  
"Bulu matamu panjang sekali ya..."


End file.
